wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Romanoff Blitzer/The News Feed Part 3
The News Feed is a place to dump all WIXOSS news, from very important to minor. It is also for the discussion of WIXOSS news. It's about time I started a new one. When a page gets disproportionately big, there starts to be a lag when typing things into it. Since it's a new year, it's an appropriate time to start a new News Feed page, eh? __TOC__ February 10, 2016 I finally managed to find that spoiler I was missing. Aquamarine, Natural Stone is a Gem SIGNI that draws you a card when it is put into the trash for the cost of an Action ability. The only current synergy is Obsidian, Natural Stone, but this set may come with more to support this SIGNI. More importantly, though, the first eight minutes of selector destructed WIXOSS were released to the public, and it can be found here. February 3, 2016 Busy days. WXD-13/14 spoilers: WD13-014.jpg|Odin, Divine Protection of Angels WD13-014 WD14-009.jpg|Devil to Devil WD14-009 WX-12 spoilers: WX12-001.jpg|Tawil=Fem, Prolonged of Life WX12-001 WX12-004.jpg|Dragon-Guided Wave WX12-004 WX12-009.jpg|Crystal Break WX12-009 WX12-011.jpg|Yuzuki-Three, Flower Bloom Rebellion WX12-011 WX12-020.jpg|Daihouika, Water Phantom Princess WX12-020 WX12-024.jpg|Code Heart ✝CCM✝ WX12-024 WX12-031.jpg|Vanadium, Natural Source WX12-031 WX12-038.jpg|Zwei=Entora WX12-038 WX12-CB01.jpg|Bolshack, Phantom Dragon WX12-CB01 February 2, 2016 There were quite a few card spoilers in the past week, but I've been getting through them more slowly than normal because of heavy business at the Luck & Logic wiki. WXD-13 spoilers: WD13-016.jpg|Arc Tlet, Iron Fist WD13-016 WXD-14 spoilers: WD14-007.jpg|Demon Tomb WD14-007 WD14-010.jpg|Silent Clap WD14-010 WD14-011.jpg|Amonoul, Marquis of Lifespan WD14-011 WD14-012.jpg|Astaruth, Flower of Poisonous Snakes WD14-012 WD14-015.jpg|Azazela, Round Trip of the Three Paths WD14-015 WX-12 spoilers: WX12-007.jpg|Yuki, Miko of Deep Emotion WX12-007 WX12-012.jpg|Code Piruluk Phi WX12-012 WX12-015.jpg|#Tyrazaus#, Green Phantom Dragon WX12-015 WX12-022.jpg|Hawk, Phantom Beast WX12-022 WX12-025.jpg|Alkes, Natural Star WX12-025 WX12-026.jpg|Leguas, Shin Armor WX12-026 WX12-040.jpg|Code Maze Spanacra WX12-040 WX12-047.jpg|Yariika, Water Phantom WX12-047 WX12-049.jpg|INSIGHT WX12-049 WX12-050.jpg|#Iguanodon#, Phantom Dragon WX12-050 WX12-055.jpg|Code Art ✝SC✝ WX12-055 WX-12 will also include Re-rarity reprint cards just like WX-09. There are 22 of them, and they can be found at the WX-12 Replied Selector page. Anyways, lots to talk about. Ulith is receiving relatively standard, albeit strong fare in WXD-14, with more cards to support her current strategies. Most notable is Silent Clap, a consistent way to prevent your detrimental abilities (Diabolos and Anna Mirage mainly) at the cost of an ARTS slot, and Amonoul, Marquis of Lifespan, the level 5 SIGNI Ulith waited for for so long. Amusingly enough, due to Amonoul's , you can't actually play three of them with Ulith, Enma of Nihilism on the field. (You wouldn't want to negate it with Silent Clap, anyways, since the ability is rather strong.) More interestingly, though, Piruluk and Yuzuki will be receiving actual multicolored cards. Not monocolored LRIGs with multicolored costs, but actual, honest-to-goodness, more than one color icon cards. Currently, it doesn't have a lot of ramifications (other than stuff such as Cerberun and Vanish Like Mist), but no one expected anything in WIXOSS to have more than one color. This could open up a lot of crazy stuff in the future, like multicolored SIGNI or spells. To support their dual color strategy, Piruluk and Yuzuki are getting new SIGNI. These SIGNI have the associated class of the LRIG, but have the off-color of their LRIG's second color, resulting in black Electric Machines and green Dragon Beasts. The black Electric Machines seems to support a spell strategy, manipulating spells in the trash and the hand, while Yuzuki seems to be punching faces as normal. I suppose we're getting a blue-black and a red-green strategy to balance out the appearance of level 5 Tawil in this set. The other spoilers are fairly normal. Alkes is quite notable, however, in that she is the first non-colorless card with Guard. More importantly, she is a Space SIGNI, and Sashe can fetch Space SIGNI very easily, between Mimosa and Sashe Pleine, Eternal Messenger. There are more spoilers to come. Many spoilers are already out in text form, but I have a policy of not adding pages for cards without images to the wiki. (It helps manages my current laziness.) January 25, 2015 WXD-15 Red Promise and WXD-16 Blue Petition have been announced! Red Promise is a Yuzuki deck, while Blue Petition is a Piruluk deck. The names of the "main" level 4 SIGNI and one of the ARTS from each deck have been revealed, but no effects, and in fact there's no indication yet that these decks have any new mechanics. And really, the fact they aren't Rara-Ruu and Soui decks is serious trolling. Secondly, new WX-12 Replied Selector information! The booster pack design has been revealed, showing a suspiciously dark Piruluk. The booster box design has Tawil, Piruluk, and Yuzuki on the cover. Perhaps they're emphasizing Piruluk and Yuzuki in WX-12 and precon decks because they're related to some new thing? WX-12 will include more collaboration cards like the other "off-season" boosters, including collab cards illustrated by artists associated with Lord of Vermilion. It will also have SIGNI whose colors don't match their classes, in the vein of Code Art ✝ALCA✝, allowing multicolored decks to be easily made. January 21, 2015 I've been out of it for the past few days, but now I can finally write a news post. The entire WX-11 Destructed Selector card list has been revealed! WX11-007.jpg|Tamayorihime, Meek Miko WX11-007 WX11-016.jpg|Code Piruluk Delta WX11-016 WX11-023.jpg|Four Color Miasma WX11-023 WX11-024.jpg|Refresh End WX11-024 WX11-026.jpg|Hestia, Altar of Sacred Fire WX11-026 WX11-033.jpg|Diabolos, Mortality of the Weak WX11-033 WX11-040.jpg|Kung Fu Kick WX11-040 WX11-051.jpg|Level Down WX11-051 WX11-054.jpg|Aikuro, Large Claw WX11-054 WX11-059.jpg|Atropos, Left Thread of Fate WX11-059 WX11-062.jpg|Battoka, Small Edge WX11-062 WX11-064.jpg|M Iku, Explosive Gun WX11-064 WX11-066.jpg|Wanisen, Small Gun WX11-066 WX11-076.jpg|Fukuwara, Second Play WX11-076 WX11-077.jpg|Sasanqua, Natural Plant WX11-077 WX11-080.jpg|Cyclamen, Natural Plant WX11-080 WX11-081.jpg|Ninbaruf, Accompanying Devil Elephant WX11-081 WX11-088.jpg|Tamayorihime, Eternal Miko WX11-088 (Secret) WX11-089.jpg|Yuki, Pure White Miko WX11-089 (Secret) WX11-090.jpg|Code Piruluk Lambda WX11-090 (Secret) WX11-091.jpg|Code Labyrinth Pishato WX11-091 (Secret) WX11-092.jpg|Goldaura, Natural Pyroxene WX11-092 (Secret) WX11-093.jpg|Code Heart MPP WX11-093 (Secret) WX11-094.jpg|Ultim, Phantom Beast Deity WX11-094 (Secret) WX11-095.jpg|Diabolos, Mortality of the Weak WX11-095 (Secret) WX11-096.jpg|Marche, Mysterious Fairytale WX11-096 (Secret) WX11-097.jpg|Divine Grace WX11-097 (Secret) WX11-TR01.jpg|Yuzuki WX11-TR01 (Secret) WX11-TR02.jpg|Eldora WX11-TR02 (Secret) WX11-TR03.jpg|Mirurun WX11-TR03 (Secret) WX11-TR04.jpg|Anne WX11-TR04 (Secret) WX11-TR05.jpg|Iona WX11-TR05 (Secret) WX11-???.jpg|Remember WX11-??? In addition, there's a new promo card revealed on a stream. This one comes with a WIXOSS Start Book, which is to be released on February 13 (the release date of the movie and WXD-13 and 14). PR-277.jpg|Victorian Boundary PR-277 January 18, 2015 More spoilers from a stream. WX11-035.jpg|Mjolnir, Ultimate Hammer WX11-035 WX11-037.jpg|Clotho, Left Thread of Fate WX11-037 WX11-055.jpg|Lachesis, Right Thread of Fate WX11-055 WX11-058.jpg|Bumeld, Medium Shield WX11-058 WX11-073.jpg|Hagoita, Third Play WX11-073 WX11-043.jpg|Code Art MKE WX11-043 WX11-070.jpg|Code Art CMC WX11-070 WX11-072.jpg|Code Art VRC WX11-072 January 16, 2015 Been busy with the Luck & Logic wiki. Not so busy as to neglect adding card pages, but busy enough for me to not update the News Feed, until now at least. Today's spoilers are: WX11-001.jpg|Tamayorihime, Eternal Miko WX11-001 WX11-004.jpg|Code Piruluk Lambda WX11-004 WX11-006.jpg|Ulith, Scorching Enma WX11-006 Yesterday's spoilers include: WX11-027.jpg|Goldora, Natural Pyroxene WX11-027 WX11-030.jpg|Gurehozame, Water Phantom Princess WX11-030 WX11-031.jpg|Ultim, Phantom Beast Deity WX11-031 WX11-045.jpg|Takoage, Fourth Play WX11-045 WX11-046.jpg|Actilf, Phantom Beast WX11-046 WX11-075.jpg|Actics, Phantom Beast WX11-075 WX11-078.jpg|Actihair, Phantom Beast WX11-078 January 8, 2015 The main site has updated! They skipped New Year's... Card pictures for all selector's Pack New Year Fortune Ver. cards, PR cards 250 through 254 (Soap Succeed and co.), and a bunch of WX-11 white cards (all Iona cards, Labyrinth cards and support, and Byzant Defense) have been added to the wiki. (Link to New Year's LRIGs.) While the vast majority of these cards were revealed with the plethora of Card Gamer leaks back during Christmas, there are a few new ones. WX11-009.jpg|Yuki, Miko of Binding Love WX11-009 WX11-010.jpg|Yuki, Miko of Reincarnation WX11-010 WX11-011.jpg|Summon Labyrinth WX11-011 WX11-057.jpg|Code Maze Seredu WX11-057 Summon Labyrinth is amazing. That is all. Category:Blog posts